


Strange Face of Love

by txorakeriak



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a fine line between love and hate; obsession blurs it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Face of Love

 

[Strange Face of Love](http://vimeo.com/102651575) from [txorakeriak](http://vimeo.com/user30830725) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: **AllHailLoki!**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 3rd-Jun-2005 10:14 pm.


End file.
